The pairing of mobile devices, such as smartphones or tablet devices, with other electronic devices such as in-vehicle infotainment systems can enable hands-free access to data sharing and communication functions provided by the mobile devices. The paired device can act as an extension of the mobile device and provide features and functions either provided from, in addition to, or integrated with the mobile device. During pairing of the mobile device receives a device identifier which provides identification of the paired electronic device, such as an in-vehicle infotainment system, that enables subsequent pairings. Although the mobile device maintains pairing configuration information this information is only utilized to configure the pairing process. When accessing content from a server, the user of the mobile device may be associated with a user identifier or mobile device identifier which enables selection of content to be tailored to the user or the mobile device, however content selection from the server is limited based on the user identifier, mobile device identifier and past content selections.
Accordingly, systems and methods that enable server behavior based paired device identification remain highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.